The present invention relates to label sheet constructions and particularly those having labels designed for application to compact discs. It more particularly relates to such labels that are cut in a facestock sheet that is releasably adhered to a liner sheet to form a label sheet. The label sheet is adapted to be fed into a printer or copier and the desired indicia printed on the labels, and the printed labels peeled off of the liner sheet to be applied to a compact disc, either directly or using an alignment apparatus. The present invention also relates to sheet constructions, systems and methods for applying labels to tabs of divider sheets, to tabs of file folders, to envelopes and the like.
Commercially successful compact disc label sheets are currently available from Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif., as well as other manufacturers. After the labels have been printed, they must be removed from the sheet prior to application to the compact discs or the like. Removal of the labels exposes the adhesive side of the label which must be handled in order to place the label either directly onto the compact disc or in an apparatus designed to align the labels concentrically with the compact disc. Handling of the adhesive side of the label can result in a loss of adhesive tack due to contamination in the area where it was handled, contributing to poor adhesion to the compact disc in the contaminated area. Additionally, adhesion of the label to the user's fingers can increase the level of dexterity required to accurately place the label in its desired location.
One known label application method and system is provided in the INDEX MAKER Clear Label Dividers product available from Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif. This product includes a sheet having columns of clear labels thereon attached with adhesive to a releasable liner sheet. The clear tab labels are formatted using preset layouts and existing word processing software. The tab titles are printed onto the clear label sheet using laser or inkjet printers. The printed tabs are then manually peeled off from the sheet and individually applied to the divider tabs. This system allows the user to individually custom design and print each of the tabs with the desired indicia. The clear labels virtually disappear on the divider tabs giving the dividers a clean, professional look. Formatting can use preset layouts and existing software programs such as MICROSOFT Word for Windows, COREL Word Perfect for Windows, COREL Word Perfect for DOS, LOTUS Word Pro, and LOTUS AMI Pro. The following U.S. Patents are related to this prior art product: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,261, 5,340,427 and 5,389,414. (All patents and other publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.)
Application of these labels can be time consuming, clumsy and subject to error, since they must be separated and then attached individually to the corresponding divider tabs. In the process of individually applying them, they often are not applied evenly or properly with the divider tab sheets. In other words, the above-described INDEX MAKER product has the problem that the labels are difficult and time consuming to remove from the backing sheet and to place and align on the tabs so they are straight. They are also small and cumbersome to handle.
Accordingly, a method for remedying these problems was designed and provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,525 to Pollman. The Pollman patent teaches using at least one set of precut labels removably attached to carrier strips that are removably secured to a backing sheet. The precut labels are spaced apart on the carrier strips to align substantially on the tabs on the divider sheets. The user can separate a carrier strip and precut labels affixed thereto from the packing sheet, place and align the carrier strip across the divider sheet such that the precut labels are placed on the tabs of the divider sheets. He then pulls the carrier sheet upwardly and away from the divider sheet such that the precut labels separate from the carrier strip and remain on the divider's tabs. This system, while an improvement in certain respects over the prior art, has the disadvantage that the strips are typically flimsy and difficult to properly align. Additionally, the carrier strip can be sticky and thus may stick to unwanted surfaces.